Hopping Into the Back Seat
by Tortured Artist
Summary: (A sequel to Mating Season) As Judy and Nick's relationship continues to grow, they soon learn that not everyone is so kind to interspecies couples. Rebuffed by bigots at their favorite love hotel, they decided to go somewhere private for some lovemaking. However when things go wrong, they only have each other to repel the naysayers.


Hopping into the Back Seat

 _Author's Note: This story is the second part of a trilogy starting with_ Mating Season _and ending with_ Mating Season - Interspecies Love.

It was meant to be a romantic and pleasurable night. Judy and Nick returned to the Palm Hotel for another night of lovemaking. They went in through the love hotel entrance in the back, and the moment they entered the waiting room, they were met with stares. A pair of lions was in their seats kissing each other when they stopped to glare in surprise at seeing a fox and rabbit. A pair of raccoons was also nearby, watching the two with disgust.

"Just wait five minutes, and we'll have a room for you soon," said Yax at the counter.

Judy and Nick casually sat down in the chairs between the raccoons and the lions, affectionately holding each other's paws and blissfully unaware they were being stared at.

"Hey, you two are aware that this is the entrance for the love hotel, right?" asked the male raccoon.

"Yeah, we know that," casually answered Judy.

"Ugh," scoffed the female raccoons.

Nick, who had spent his life stereotyped and discriminated, picked up on the judgmental tone more quickly than Judy. "What? We're just here to have a little fun like you."

"But a fox and a rabbit," seethed the lion, "surely this is not allowed. It's not natural."

"Not natural?" said Judy, feeling uncomfortable. "We have as much right to be here as you."

"She has a point," said Yax, listening in on the conversation. "The Palm Hotel has no rule against interspecies couples."

"There should be," said the lioness. "What kind of respectable business allows deviants?"

"Deviants?" shouted Judy, getting up from her chair. "What does it matter whom I share a bed with?"

The lion stood up in his seat, towering over Judy, his teeth bared. "If we allow interspecies couples to do whatever they want, then what's next? Are we going back to our feral ways where nothing is sacred?"

Judy was red in the face, fuming with anger. "That has nothing to do with anything. We are consenting adults and what we do in private is nobody's business."

"Hey!" said Yax, alarmed by the escalating conversation. "The Palm Hotel is a peaceful place. We can't have fighting in here."

Even though the lion was huge in comparison to Judy, she stood her ground, her muscles twitching for a fight.

Nick put his paw to Judy's shoulder. "We should go."

Judy reluctantly and silently agreed. The two exited the building, Yax silently watching with shock as they left.

Judy got into the driver's seat of her car slamming the door hard as she got in, staring out the windshield. She sat there, both paws on the steering wheel, not moving, even as Nick sat down in the passenger seat beside her. He could see her tightly gripping the steering wheel, her lower lip quivering.

"Carrots?" said Nick. "Judy, please say something."

Judy broke down crying, resting her forehead on the steering wheel as she heaved and whimpered.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I let them see that they got to me."

Nick affectionately rubbed her back. "It's okay. I understand. Maybe we can try somewhere else."

"What's the point? Is there anywhere we could be accepted?"

"Perhaps we could go somewhere private and quiet."

Judy sat up in her seat wiping the tears from her eyes. "But where?"

"Oh, I think I can find a place."

#

The next morning, Nick visited the Otterton floral shop. The inside of the store was full of potted plants of all shapes and sizes, giving the building a soothing fragrance. The whole building was a shop connected to a large greenhouse, allowing the building to be warm and humid. There were tables full of plants basking in the sun. At one of these tables stood Emmitt Otterton pruning one of his roses with scissors.

"Aw, good morning, Mr. Wilde," said Emmitt. "How did it go last night?"

"It was awful."

"Oh dear! Did Miss Hopps say no?"

"I didn't even get the chance to ask her. When we got to the Palm Hotel, there were these two couples who harassed us just for being an interspecies couple. After that, Judy broke down crying and the night was ruined."

"I don't believe it. When are animals going to learn that we are not living in the Stone Age anymore?" In an angry huff, he waddled to the counter. "I'm sorry that happened. If I was there, I would have given them a piece of my mind."

"I wish you could be there too. Looking back on our first Mating Season, we were certainly lucky that the only animals we bumped into were you and Mrs. Otterton. I guess this means we can no longer go to public place for intimate time."

"So, when are you going to give her the surprise?"

"Tonight. I got something special in mind. We won't be going to the Palm Hotel anymore. Now, we'll go to the Meadowlands."

"I don't think there are any love hotels in the Meadowlands."

"We're not going to a hotel. We're going to drive up to the highest point of Shepherd's Hill and make love in the car. It's the perfect place. Rarely anybody goes up there. We won't be bothered."

Mr. Otterton drummed his claws against the counter. "Are you so sure about that? Shepherd's Hill is awfully close to the Nocturnal District."

The Nocturnal District is a vast series of caves located underneath Zootopia. The district has cave openings located in every biome in Zootopia with the exception of Tundra Town.

"What does the Nocturnal District have to do with anything?" asked Nick.

"One of the caves that leads into the Nocturnal District is located near Shepherd's Hill. If you go up there in the middle of the night, you might still encounter a nocturnal animal."

"I doubt it. With my night vision and Judy's hearing, no animal could sneak up on us in the dark."

"I sure hope you're right."

"Oh, and do you have the item I ordered?"

Mr. Otterton pulled out a paper bag from underneath the counter. "It's right here. That'll be $5. I hope you two have a nice night."

"Me too," said Nick.

#

Out of all the districts in Zootopia, the Meadowlands was the closest to a rural community in the whole city. Built by and for herding animals, the whole district was like a vast countryside with small buildings separated by miles of grassy fields.

Judy drove her car deep into the Meadowlands and toward the outskirts of the city, the sky growing brighter with stars and the glow of the moon as they got further from the bright lights of central Zootopia. Nick directed her to Shepherd's Hill, and Judy parked the car just on the top overlooking the Meadowlands. Just as Nick had told her, the area was wooded and uninhabited without a soul to be seen. Judy's ears twitched as she listened for the sounds of life, but the area was so silent and still, even the sounds of city life were far from reach. As soon as she turned off the headlights, the only light that filled the car was the light of the full moon. From their little hilltop, Judy felt like she was all alone with Nick, the glow of the city as distant as the glow of the stars.

"I must admit, this is a nice place," said Judy. "I was a bit worried at first."

"What did I tell ya?" said Nick as he affectionately kissed Judy on the cheek. "Let's not waste any time. I've been dying for round two for days."

"Me too."

The two stepped out of the car and stripped down out of their clothes. They felt giddy and excited like children who were doing something wrong for the thrill of it. Even though there was no one in the pale moonlight, they could feel their faces growing red as they changed into their birthday suits outside. After placing their clothes on their seats and closing the door, the two reentered the car through the passenger doors where Judy had laid out a towel on the backseats. Judy casually sat in the seat as if she was going for a ride, but Nick lunged forward, slamming the door behind him. He wrapped his paws around her, affectionately kissing her along the shoulder blades.

"You're an animal tonight, Nick," said Judy. "Are you sure you weren't hit with a night howler?"

Nick grunted in response, preferring to keep his nose buried in her fur, smelling her sweet scent and enjoying the soft feel of her fur. Judy wrapped her arms around Nick, gently caressing his fur. Nick absentmindedly rubbed his chest against Judy as if he was already joined to her, the mere sensation driving him crazy with lust.

"I hope you're ready, because I have a special treat for you," said Nick. He reached into the paper bag and pulled out a small, unlabeled bottle.

"What's that?"

"It's something I bought from Mr. Otterton. He says it is a strawberry juice."

"Strawberry?"

"Yeah, it has strawberries, raspberries, and a bunch of other herbs. He said that this concoction helps stimulate female rabbits."

"You mean you want me to take drugs?"

"No no, of course not. He said it was 'all natural.' I don't know how potent it is, but do you want to give it a try?"

Curious, Judy took the bottle, opened it, and drank it all down.

"How's it taste?"

"Yuck! It tastes like a strong herbal tea mixed with berries."

"That just means it's working." Nick leaned over Judy and began sniffing and licking her sensitive ears.

"Nick, that tickles."

Her giggles quickly changed to groans of delight as he sniffed and lapped at her ears. He gently flipped her onto her belly and began messaging her shoulder blades with both paws while licking her ears.

"Oh Nick..." Judy cooed and groaned with pleasure. The intimate touch of Nick's soft paws was making the heat between her legs intensify.

"Are you liking that, Carrots?"

"You're getting better at this, although I don't know how much of it was from you or the strawberry juice."

"So long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me."

"Speaking of being happy, perhaps you could use a little massage, too." Judy reached her paw over, and grabbed Nick by his most delicate part.

"Judy?"

At first, Nick was alarmed, but her touch was so soft and soothing, his limbs began to relax. The feel of Nick on Judy's paw caused the heat between her legs to rise even further, making her feel excited and ready for action. She turned her head around just to see him grow in her paw. He tried to return the favor by licking her ears even faster, but by that point it was overkill. She was ready for him and he knew it. He reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a condom. She sat up in her seat, watching him as he put it on.

"Lie down, Nick," she said. "You got to take control last time. Now, it's my turn."

Nick tried to lie down on the back seats, but there wasn't enough room. He pressed both of his lower paws against the car door while leaning his back against the other door. Judy straddled his waist and with a sly grin, she lowered herself down, and the two were joined as one. She clasped the car seats for balance as she began hopping up and down. Since he had better night vision than Judy, he could more clearly see her as she worked. Her powerful legs did much of the work, slamming her against him with gusto. As she found a comfortable rhythm, her lungs worked harder to power her legs, causing her to groan and pant. He watched every titillating detail of her muscles working under her fluffy fur. Instinct drove her forward, knowing just what to do as she worked to please herself and her partner. As she shoved down hard, she tightened her grip and could feel him twitch with pleasure in response.

"Oh Judy," gasped Nick, "you're good at this."

Judy could only moan in response. Her racing heart was pumping hormones and strawberry juice to her brain, a combination that left her too deep in euphoria to speak. The car's shock absorbers were squeaking loudly as she frantically hopped.

Nick wanted to reach out and hug Judy close to him, but he did not want to interrupt her, especially since he knew he was not going to last too much longer.

Jude could feel the tingling sensation as the end drew near. She clenched her eyes, blocking out all other stimulations as she concentrated on the inevitable. Even as she felt her climax, her legs kept moving on their own. She cooed and sighed while hormones buzzed through her head. As the sensation ebbed away, she felt her thrusting movements come to an abrupt stop as Nick locked her in place with his tie.

"Juuuuuuuudyyyyyyyyy!" groaned Nick as he expelled his love. The ache of his swore back barely registered as he felt his muscles loosen from shear bliss. As Judy collapsed against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He affectionately kissed her on the forehead.

As Judy's senses returned to normal, her ears jerked around as they picked up the faintest sound of an electronic device.

"Nick, do you hear something?" she whispered.

Nick looked out at the trees near the car, and noticed movement in the branches. At first, he thought it was just an optical illusion in the dark, but as the afterglow ebbed away, he could finally make out two lone figures hiding in the trees.

"Judy," he whispered, "I think we're being watched."

Realizing what it could mean, she whispered back, "Act casual."

Without another word, Nick knew what she had in mind.

Judy got up from Nick's lap and removed his condom. The two stepped out of the car and put on their clothes. All the while, Judy could hear the sounds of movement in the trees. They were small, so small even Judy could barely hear them.

"I'm going to go take a piss in the forest before we go," said Nick. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Judy watched as Nick went into the forest, disappearing in the shadows of the trees. Judy kept her ears up and moving, listening to make sure that the two figures were still there.

"I should probably go here too," said Judy, to herself.

She casually walked toward the trees, pretending she can't see the two figures watching her. She stood by the trees, making sure her back was away from them. She pretended to study the ground as if looking for the perfect spot. She could feel their leering eyes on her, hoping to get another show, especially as she reached for the fly of her pants. Judy was the perfect distraction as Nick snuck up behind the two voyeurs, and plucked them from the branches.

"Hey, let us go!"

Judy turned on the flashlight on her cell phone, and pointed it at Nick as he stepped out into the moonlight. Clutched in his paws were two bats squirming in his grip trying to free their wings. Both of them were dressed in rodent-sized leather coats and blue jeans. One had a gold earring that was oversized for him attached to his left ear while the other had styled his fur on his head into a Mohawk. Clutched tightly in the Mohawk bat's left wing was a tiny shoulder-mounted camera.

"Who are they?" asked Judy.

"I know them," said Nick. "The one wearing his mom's earring is Louise."

"Hey, I got this from my dad," said Louise, offended.

"And the one sporting the Mad Maxilla look is named Enrique."

"So?" said Enrique. "What's it to you, fox?"

"What were you two doing in the trees?" demanded Judy as she loomed over Enrique.

"We're just catching a public show to sell on the black market," said Enrique. "Couples sometimes come here, and we get to film them with our night vision camera."

"You better give me that camera," said Judy. "Filming people in private is an invasion of privacy. We'll turn you in to the police."

"Do you know what's also illegal?" said Louise. "Having a roll in the hay in a public place. Turn us in and you'll only be getting yourself arrested."

Judy leered at Enrique. "At least we're not the ones trying to make a cheap buck on the Internet at someone else's expense, you perverts!"

"Perverts?" said Enrique with a laugh. "You're the one who was boffing a fox. I don't know what kind of whore would be into interspecies mating, but it makes for some good entertainment."

Judy was positively fuming with anger. Her eyes grew misty as she fought to hide her hurt feelings behind a stoic scowl.

"If you won't listen to the police," said Nick, "then maybe you'll listen to someone else."

"What do you mean?" demanded Louise.

"You two are delivery boys for Mr. Big, right?"

"Yeah, we deliver messages on his behave," said Enrique. "What's it to you?"

"Well, it so happens that Judy is the godmother to Mr. Big's granddaughter. If you don't give us the camera and be quiet about what you saw here, we'll tell Mr. Big about what you did."

Louise scoffed. "You're bluffing."

Judy searched the contacts on her cell phone for Mr. Big. With a push on the touch screen, Mr. Big was called. Judy made sure the speakerphone and camera was on.

Mr. Big appeared on the screen sitting in his office in his tiny chair. "Aw, Miss Hopps, what is you're calling for?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, I got these two low lives who were taking footage of me for blackmail." Judy held up the phone so the two bats could see Mr. Big on screen.

"Enrique, Louise, what're you two doing?" asked Mr. Big.

"Uh...Mr. Big," stammered Louise. "We didn't know she was your granddaughter's godmother. We were just—"

"Quiet!" ordered Mr. Big. "I don't know what's going on here, but I won't take anyone threating members of my family lying down. Either you do what Hopps asks, or else you'll be at the bottom of a frozen lake in cement shoes. Do I make myself clear?"

Enrique and Louise just nodded.

#

Judy drove to Savannah Central. She didn't say anything to Nick the whole time, staring blankly forward. Enrique's camera lay beside her seat. Nick watched Judy, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment. As they neared the exit to the Meadowlands leading into the Jungle District, Nick worked up the courage to speak up.

"Judy, please pull over so we can talk," he said.

Without a word, Judy pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened," said Nick. "Mr. Otterton warned me there might be trouble there, and I didn't listen."

"Don't be sorry." Judy kept her paws on the wheel, breathing heavily. "You couldn't have known."

With a deep sigh to steady his nerves, Nick pulled out a pamphlet from his pocket. "I wanted to give this to you after we were done. It was meant to be a romantic gift."

Judy took the pamphlet, and as she skimmed through it, she was surprised to see that it was for an apartment complex in Savannah Central called the Oasis Apartments. Throughout the pamphlet, she saw pictures of happy families playing on the playgrounds, swimming in the pool, or living in the quaint apartments.

"What's this?" asked Judy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Otterton have a nephew moving out of his apartment, and they're arranging for us to move in it. It's a nice neighborhood, and the landlord won't mind us living together. Best of all, we'll have all the privacy we need."

Judy stared at the pamphlet, dumbfounded. "I..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that...If you'd asked me a month ago, I would have said 'yes' in a heartbeat, but after what happened at the Palm Hotel and today...It's all just starting to hit me. What if we move in together and something goes wrong? What if I say or do something that pushes you away or visa versa? What if the neighbors constantly hound us to the point where we could no longer live happily together...? I do love you, Nick, but I know that there will be others who'll see our love as an affront to nature, and I don't know if I could live with that."

"Well, if we can survive Bellwether and her night howlers, I think we can survive a few bigots."

"But..."

Nick held Judy close to his chest. "I promise, so long as we take care of each other, we'll get by. When they see how much we love and support each other, they'll realize we're not a threat to anybody."

Judy hugged Nick, affectionately rubbing her face into his chest. She noticed the camera, picked it up, and held it in her paw at eye level.

"I suppose we should throw this away," she said.

"I say we keep it," said Nick, "as a reminder that together, we can watch each other's backs."

"So long as it's only you watching, I'll be fine with that."

Nick chuckled.

 **The End**


End file.
